Je serai toujours là
by Seih
Summary: Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle allait faire cela et surtout pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de le faire. Contre l'avis de tous, Caroline se rendit dans la fameuse grotte pour l'aider..


_Résumé :_ Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle allait faire cela et surtout pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de le faire. Contre l'avis de tous, Caroline se rendit dans la fameuse grotte pour l'aider..

Note de l'auteur : Donc nous y voilà ! J'ai décidé de poster cet OS sur le couple Klaus/Caroline ici ! J'espère pouvoir vous offrir un OS à la hauteur de vos espérances. Pour moi c'est un plaisir d'écrire ainsi que de lire. J'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis ! Et oui. Je pense que tout et dis... sur ce ! Bonne lecture à tous

Ps : je suis navré s'il y a des fautes, je me bats contre l'orthographe.

* * *

L'endroit était sombre, étrangement morose. Le sol était inégal et bosselé, n'étant pas à l'aise avec ses bottes à talons et ses réflexes encore maladroits, oui même en étant un vampire, elle parvenait toujours à tomber de temps en temps. Le cercueil était lisse, blanc en contraste total avec le reste de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Damon avait bien choisi l'endroit où entreposé le cercueil. Étant petite elle détestait les petits endroits confinés. La grotte était isolée et était situé à la périphérie de Mystic Falls, personne ne se donne la peine de chercher ici, aucun humain ne pouvait arriver ici.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle allait faire cela et surtout pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin de le faire. Caroline connaissait son passé, les épreuves qu'il avait fait endurer à Elena mais, pourtant elle se trouvait à cet endroit prête à l'aider coûte que coûte ! Mais, surtout que dans le passé, Klaus l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois, Caroline se sentait redevable envers lui. Les pensées défilaient dans sa tête mais, elle devait se dépêcher, n'importe qui pourrait entrer à tout instant. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle secoua vivement la tête, pas le temps de flancher, c'est maintenant ou jamais. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer la réaction de la personne qui la trouverait ici, elle imaginait Damais marchant vers elle, lui criant qu'elle était en train de saboter leur travail qui leur a pris des mois ou alors Stefan, ses traits montrant de la colère et le choc alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de justifier son acte. Secouant la tête à nouveau, comme pour oublier les pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se concentrer sur sa tâche à accomplir.

Elle jeta le sac remplis de poche de sang au pied du cercueil. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient dans le pénombre, sa vitesse rendant son corps un flou alors qu'elle s'approche du cercueil. Elle se sent malade, malade d'inquiétude à ce que tout le monde va penser, elle sait qu'elle est susceptible de tout perdre, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan... Caroline savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire de retour en arrière. Et pourtant..

Elle pensait cas lui et seulement à lui...

Ils avaient réussi à combattre Klaus il y a maintenant trois semaines. À l'origine, Caroline avait été heureuse, mais elle avait aussi ressenti un sentiment de culpabilité, un sentiment qui lui disait qu'elle aurait dû le sauver comme il l'avait fait quelque semaine auparavant. Cependant, ça n'avait pas été aussi simple que cela. Les choses s'étaient rapidement effondrées entre Tyler et elle.. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Klaus, elle avait interrogé maintes et maintes fois Bonnie et elle savait que Klaus était complètement hors de lui et ne pouvait rien faire pour influencer ses pensées ou ses rêves. Ce qui signifiait que tout venait d'elle, pour une fois.

Les rêves ont été obsédant. Elle se revoyait danser avec lui, rire avec lui souriant avec lui.. Elle revoyait les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble en boucle. Il était toujours souriant jusqu'à que le rêve prennent fin comme chaque soir et recommençait mais, cette fois si en cauchemar. Son visage commençait à se fissurer, ses membres grisonnants, dès qu'il était tombé au sol et peu importe combien de fois elle avait essayé de l'attraper, à tenter de le sauver, il était toujours immobile et elle était seule et il avait fini par la tuer. La plupart des nuits, elle se réveillait en hurlant.

_"Reprends toi Caroline!"_ Elle murmura dans un souffle, elle n'avait pas le temps de se rappeler les souvenirs douloureux. Elle doit se dépêcher avec qu'elle ne soit pas attrapée par Damon qui essayera ainsi qu'Elena et Stefan de la tuée. Avec un peu de force elle réussit a ouvrir le cercueil. Un petit halètement de choc sorti de ses lèvres. Elle pensa que même mort l'hybride était beau.

Ses cheveux blonds se trouvaient à quelques tons plus foncés que le sien, brillant dans la lumière. Sa peau était d'une blancheur éclatante, rendant le cercueil terne en comparaison. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rose et pâle. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais elle savait exactement quelle nuance de bleu ils avaient et à qu'elle point ça lui faisait mal de le revoir à nouveau. Maintenant, l'envie de le laisser libre n'était pas aussi simple, c'était une nécessité. Un besoin désespéré de voir ses yeux retrouvaient leur étincelle de vie de nouveau, de revoir se sourire arrogant, elle devait le revoir..

Laissant échapper un soupir, sa main se dirigea à nouveau vers sa joue, elle la sentait lisse et malgré tout elle souriait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la refaire alors elle savoura le moment, sans aucune complication. Caroline n'avait pas encore pensé comment réagirait Klaus quand il se réveillera et qu'il verra que ce n'était d'autre que Caroline qui l'avait sauver d'une mort certaine. Elle poussa un autre soupir, puis en tremblant elle apporta son poignet à ses lèvres, elle n'avait plus le temps de reculer elle penserait aux conséquences une fois Klaus sorti de se maudit cercueil.

Un petit gémissement ce fit entendre à travers la grotte. Les crocs de Klaus déchirait la surface pâle du poignet de Caroline. Le sang commença rapide à s'écouler de la large entaille, le sang rouge éclatant coulait dans la gorge de Klaus. Elle appuya son poignet contre sa bouche, il avait besoin de boire pour reprendre des force et quitter cette grotte morose. L'inquiétude commençait à ce lire sur les traits de Caroline, si elle n'arrivait pas à le réveiller, si elle faisait tout cela pour rien ? La panique la rattrapa et les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne peut pas le faire, elle n'ait plus assez forte, la réalité la rattrapait à grands pas. Elle voulait qu'il se réveille pour qu'elle puisse expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait. Le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'était pas logique ni même sain mais, il était bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'elle avait connu avec Tyler ou Matt.

Soudainement elle sentit une violente pression autour de son poignet et se rendis compte que Klaus venait de se réveiller, elle respira alors de joie et de soulagement que l'homme qu'elle aimait était en vie. Tirant sur son poignet pour le récupérait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus assez forte, elle essaya de nouveau et échoua encore une fois. Rapidement, la sensation de vertige commença à frapper et ses yeux commençaient à tomber à la renverse. _"Klaus"_ Elle marmonna son nom et tout aussi vite son poignet était relâché. Quelques secondes après, elle se sentait mieux mais, encore faible.

_"Klaus ?"_ Cette fois, elle avait prononcé son nom comme une question. Elle regardait le visage de l'hybride et souriait en voyant le sourire éclatant sur les lèvres de Klaus. Ses yeux brillaient en la fixant. Avec son pouce Caroline effaça les traces de sang qui commençait à sécher sur les lèvres de Klaus. Elle sentait alors ses pieds défaillir sous son poids, elle poussa un cri de frayeur en pensant que la colère de Klaus allait éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Les minutes passaient et elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour remarquait qu'elle se trouvait dans le cercueil dans les bras de l'original où apparaissait un sourire grossier. Caroline se sentait en sécurité dans les bras protecteur de Klaus et elle n'hésita pas à entourer ses propres bras autour de son cou. Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse de l'hybride.


End file.
